mon petit ami est un monstre
by Sarah Laurax
Summary: Il s'agit d'une fanfiction sur la chanson "my crush was a monster boy", disponible en vostfr. Il est obligatoire de l'écouter avant de lire cette histoire, sinon vous ne comprendrez absolument rien, et ce serait dommage. Cette histoire raconte ce qu'il se passe après les événements de la chanson (un peu à la fin). Bonne lecture !


Mon petit ami est un monstre

Aujourd'hui est le premier jour après les vacances d'été. Avec mon amour d'été, on a décidé d'aller à l'école ensemble, main dans la griffe. A peine arrivés, tout le monde a commencé à hurler, et puis la police est arrivée. Ensuite, ils ont appelés l'armée, il y avait plein d'hélicoptères, des chars d'assaut, c'était vraiment excitant ! Mon cœur a commencé à battre très fort, et mon amoureux m'a protégé. Il est trop fort pour eux. Une par une, il a détruit toutes les armes qu'on lui opposait. J'étais vraiment très heureuse et très fière de lui ! Après ça, quand on a eu un petit moment de répit, je suis grimpée sur son dos et il s'est envolé. On a survolé l'océan pendant un moment, et ensuite on a trouvé une grande île qui avait l'air déserte, alors on s'y est installé.

Maintenant, Kaijuu-kun est en train d'allumer un feu dans la grotte qui nous sert de maison, avec le bois que j'ai ramassé.

« Je vais aller cueillir des baies pour le repas de ce soir.

\- Laisse, c'est pas la peine. Regarde, j'ai attrapé un lapin tout à l'heure. On va le faire cuire. »

Mon ventre gargouille déjà en prévoyance de ce festin. Plus tôt, j'ai également trouvé un ruisseau d'eau douce où nous pourront nous désaltérer. Je suis si heureuse d'être ici avec lui. J'aimerais qu'on reste ici pour toujours, rien que tous les deux. A cette pensée, mon cœur se met à battre plus vite.

Soudain, alors que la nuit est tombée depuis quelques minutes, un bruit se fait entendre dans la forêt. Par reflexe, j'attrape la griffe de Kaijuu-kun qui, en alerte, regarde les alentours :

« Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, je pourrais terrasser un ours tel que je suis, et je ne pense pas qu'il y a quelque chose de plus dangereux que moi dans le coin. »

En entendant ces mots, je me détends un petit peu et le regarde en souriant. Il me rend mon sourire, tout du moins autant que sa mâchoire le permet, ce qui me fait rire. J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin sur cette île, je ne manque de rien.

Tandis que la fatigue se fait sentir, nous nous étendons l'un à côté de l'autre, et il rabat son aile sur moi pour que je ne prenne pas froid. C'est la première nuit que nous passons ensemble, je suis tellement contente !

Le lendemain matin, une délicieuse odeur me tire de mon sommeil. Kaijuu-kun est en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner !

« Bien dormi ? En me baladant, j'ai trouvé un nid, tu aimes les œufs au plat ?

-J'adore ! »

Je m'assoie en face de lui, profitant d'une assiette-feuille improvisée contenant l'œuf parfaitement cuit. Que la vie est belle sur cette île ! Du soleil, la mer, pas d'école, et mon Kaijuu-kun qui m'apporte à manger. En somme, l'été pour toute la vie !

Soudainement, ce dernier se met sur le qui-vive, oreilles dressées et pointes sorties.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- … Rien apparemment, mes oreilles me jouent des tours.

\- Ah…

\- J'ai cru entendre un hélicoptère.

\- Quoi ? Ils nous ont retrouvés ?! »

En entendant ça, je réalise que mon petit paradis tropical pourrait s'effondrer à la vitesse de la lumière. J'ai peur ! Je ne veux pas quitter cet endroit ! Tout est si magique ici, tout est si parfait !

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'entends plus, ou bien il nous a raté, ou bien mes oreilles bourdonnent, voilà tout. »

Je suis rassurée, je ne veux pas qu'ils nous retrouvent, à aucun prix !

Plus tard, alors que nous marchons au milieu des palmiers, main dans la griffe, une question me vient à l'esprit :

« Au fait, comment tu l'avais eu ton monstre à la base ?

\- Bah en fait, quand j'étais dans mon ancienne école, tout le monde se moquait de moi parce que je dessinais des monstres tout le temps.

\- Pff, les abrutis.

\- Je suis d'accord. Mais du coup, je passais plus de temps avec les animaux qu'avec eux, un peu comme dans ton école. Eux au moins ne me critiquaient pas.

\- Je comprends ce sentiment. A vrai dire j'ai l'impression que la première personne qui me comprend vraiment, c'est toi. »

En entendant ça, ses écailles rougirent, provoquant la même réaction chez moi.

« Et du coup ?

\- Eh bien… J'avais tendance à beaucoup traîner près d'une grande ferme où il y avait des vaches, des chèvres, des moutons, des alpacas…

\- Des alpacas ? Trop mignons !

\- Oui et en plus ils sont super doux ! Enfin bref, un jour le propriétaire est venu me voir et m'a demandé si j'aimais les animaux, je lui ai répondu que oui, et après il a vu un dessin que j'avais accroché à mon sac, et il m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais dessiné un monstre.

\- Et tu lui a répondu quoi ?

\- Je lui ai répondu qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, et que mon « monstre » était un animal comme un autre, et que probablement il existait des humains bien plus méchants et agressifs que ce « monstre ».

\- Comment il a réagi ?

\- Il a souri et il est repartit sans dire un mot. Quelques jours plus tard, je recevais un colis avec un œuf et une lettre : « prends-en soin ». Je n'ai aucune preuve que ce soit le fermier qui me l'a envoyé, mais je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être d'autre.

\- et dans l'œuf, il y avait le Kaijuu ?

\- Oui, et je me dis que ce monsieur savait qu'un jour il me dévorerait, et que je pourrais alors devenir ce que j'ai toujours voulu être : quelqu'un de différent, un animal autre que l'homme.

\- Ouah ! C'est tellement génial ! Et tu n'es pas retourné voir le fermier ?

\- Non car on a déménagé peu de temps après. Ma mère n'arrêtait d'ailleurs pas de dire que si je n'arrivais pas à me faire des amis, c'était à cause des nombreux déménagements.

\- C'est faux, c'est tout simplement qu'il y avait des abrutis partout où tu allais, et que personne ne te comprenais.

\- Oui, c'était vrai avant que je te rencontre. »

Je rougis à mon tour avant de détourner les yeux, sans lâcher sa griffe.

Pendant l'après-midi, on s'est répartit les tâches. Je ramasse tout ce qui me parait comestible, et lui pêche à coup de griffes. On s'est donné rendez-vous sur la plage au coucher du soleil pour un petit festin romantique. Ce que j'ai de la chance de l'avoir mon petit Kaijuu-kun. Il est tellement attentionné ! Et prévenant en plus, il m'a dit que si je tombais sur un animal sauvage, je n'aurais qu'à crier et il accourrait aussitôt à mon secours ! Un vrai prince charmant… Je me surprends à rêvasser et remarque que le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher. Etant un peu éloignée, je cours jusqu'à la plage rejoindre mon amoureux, et je nous prépare des jus d'ananas tandis qu'il termine de cuire le poisson fraîchement pêché.

Une fois tout cela terminé, je m'assoie entre ses pattes, adossée contre son ventre, et nous observons le soleil se coucher à l'horizon. Ainsi positionnée, j'entends les battements de cœur de mon Kaijuu-kun. Le son se mêle au doux roulis des vagues s'écrasant contre le sable. Un moment magique, un moment parfait. Nous sommes si bien ici tous les deux, le battement de son cœur me berce. La fatigue de la journée s'abat sur moi. Je crois que… Je crois que je vais… M'endorm…

Un bruit violent me sort de ma torpeur. Des ailes ? Un insecte ? Non plus gros… Un oiseau ? Non, trop rapide… Attends… Ce ne sont pas des ailes, ce sont… Des pales ! Un hélicoptère ! Je me relève d'un coup, Kaijuu-kun n'est plus là ! Où a-t-il bien pu partir ? Je regarde autour de moi, aucune trace de mon chéri, mais l'hélicoptère est bien là lui ! Il est à quelques centaines de mètres de moi, et je peux voir des militaires en descendre. Ce bruit me vrille les tympans ! Où est mon Kaijuu ? Je veux le voir ! Pourquoi m'a-t-il abandonné ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Des larmes commencent à rouler le long de mes joues. Je veux hurler son nom, mais il ne pourrait rien entendre à cause du bruit assourdissant de cet hélicoptère ! Soudain, un des militaires m'attrape et me ramène de force vers l'hélicoptère. Je me débats comme je peux, je veux juste revoir Kaijuu-kun !

« Kaijuu-kun… »

Ce qui était censé être un cri de détresse ressemble plus à un murmure à peine expiré…

Je suis dans l'hélicoptère. Je ne me débats plus mais le militaire à côté de moi me tient fermement. Je regarde l'île s'éloigner, en pensant à mon paradis perdu, et en espérant que Kaijuu va bien. Nous arrivons vraisemblablement dans une base de l'armée, et on m'installe dans une salle avec deux chaises et une table, où l'on m'apporte un repas chaud. Je n'y touche même pas. Outre le fait que le repas est une ration militaire, donc pas très ragoutant, toutes ces émotions m'ont coupé l'appétit, et penser que mon petit ami est peut-être blessé, ou pire, mort ! Non… Tout cela me donne la nausée.

Un homme entre dans la salle d'interrogatoire :

« Bonjour Gumi. C'est Gumi c'est ça ?

\- …

\- Tu n'as pas faim ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Je n'ai aucune envie de lui parler ! Je me contente de garder la bouche fermée et de regarder mes pieds.

« Dis-moi, tu étais toute seule sur cette île ?

\- …

\- Où est allé le monstre qui t'y a déposé ? »

Evidemment, c'est ça qu'il veut. Attends, ça veut dire qu'ils ne savent pas où il est ! Donc mon Kaijuu va bien ! Tant mieux, c'est le principal.

« Tu ne veux pas me répondre ? Je comprends, tout ceci a dû être très éprouvant pour toi. Je ne t'en demanderais pas plus pour le moment, on va te raccompagner chez toi, tes parents t'attendent. »

Pff… Eprouvant ! N'importe quoi ! Le seul truc éprouvant que j'aie vécu ces derniers temps, c'est à cause de vous qu'ils ont eu lieu ! Je continue de me taire et garde la tête baissée.

Une fois chez moi, je fonce dans ma chambre. J'entends le militaire expliquer à mes parents que c'est normal que j'agisse comme ça, que je suis sous le choc… N'importe quoi. Il me manque, mon Kaijuu-kun, voilà tout…

Plusieurs semaines ont passées déjà… Les militaires reviennent régulièrement pour nous tenir au courant et essayer de me soutirer des informations, en vain bien sûr. Mais depuis tout ce temps, je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche, ni n'est souri. Je veux que mes derniers mots restent pour Kaijuu-kun, tout comme mon dernier sourire.

Aujourd'hui et pour la première fois depuis que je suis rentré, ma mère m'oblige à l'accompagner à la fête foraine :

« Allez, ça te changera les idées, tu as toujours aimé ça !

\- …

\- Peu importe, tu m'accompagne ! »

Ma mère essaye de garder le sourire, dans l'espoir de me le rendre. Peine perdu maman, c'est Kaijuu qui possède mon sourire, pas toi. Il me manque tellement…

« Regarde, une grande roue ! Tu adores les grandes roues !

\- …

\- Ou alors la maison hantée ?

\- …

\- Oh ! Regarde, il y a une exposition de monstres, on va voir ? »

Mon regard s'assombrit de plus en plus. Non mais franchement, à quoi pense-t-elle ? Elle l'a remarqué puisque après ça, elle ne parle plus et regarde devant elle, non sans me tenir fermement la main. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Je serais tellement mieux sur cette île, ou même sur cette colline, avec mon Kaijuu-kun… Etrange, cette odeur… Elle me le rappelle, elle me réconforte… Pourquoi ? Quelle est cette odeur déjà ? Et là, devant nous, un marchand de glace. La glace ! Mon regard sombre s'illumine, la glace que je mangeais avec lui ! Ma mère me lâche la main, mais je ne bouge pas, hypnotisé par ce souvenir du passé…Très vite, elle revient et me met la glace dans la main. Je la regarde. Elle est tellement belle cette glace, j'ai l'impression que mon Kaijuu se reflète dans ce bleu gelé. Je croque dedans, et des larmes commencent à couler le long de mes joues, il me manque tellement… Je l'aime, je ne veux pas vivre sans lui !

Une fois rentré à la maison, je m'enferme dans ma chambre. Je n'en sors plus, ma mère me pose mon repas devant la porte. Il me manque tellement ! Je veux le voir ! Lui dire que je l'aime !

Au bout de 3 semaines, alors que j'ouvre pour prendre mon plateau, un colis m'attend. Il n'y a pas l'adresse de l'expéditeur dessus, je le prends et referme ma porte. Quand je l'aime, un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. C'est un pack de glace ! Il y a un mot aussi ! Je suis fébrile, mais je l'ouvre tout de même :

« Bonjour mon amour,

Je t'envoie ces glaces pour me faire pardonner, mais j'ai bien peur qu'elles soient fondues lorsqu'elles te parviendront.

Oui je voulais me faire pardonner, ce jour-là, sur la plage, j'étais allé chercher des fruits pour le petit-déjeuner, et alors j'ai entendu l'hélicoptère. Je voulais aller te chercher, mais c'était trop tard ! Tu étais déjà partie… Je suis tellement désolé…

Enfin… Après ça, j'ai quitté l'île, je ne voulais plus y rester maintenant que tu n'y étais plus. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je trouve un endroit où l'on pourrait rester sans se faire pourchasser indéfiniment. Et à ce moment-là, je me suis rappeler de la ferme, tu sais, celle dont je t'ai parlée.

En ne voyageant que de nuit, j'ai réussi à ne pas me faire repérer, et j'ai finalement réussi à retrouver mon ancienne maison, près de la ferme ! Le fermier m'a vu m'approcher, et il m'a accueilli !

Maintenant, je l'aide à s'occuper des animaux, et il me permet de rester. Par contre, il a confirmé ce que je savais déjà, à savoir que tant que l'enquête sur moi n'est pas close, c'est trop dangereux pour toi que l'on se voit. Je suis désolé, mais même si ça me brise le cœur, nous n'avons pas le choix…

Sache que je t'aime, et que ces sentiments ne changeront jamais.

Je t'attendrais. »

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, des larmes de joie ! Il va bien ! Il a trouvé un abri ! Il m'aime ! Alors pourquoi … Pourquoi je sens un grand vide quand je lis qu'on ne pourra pas se revoir tout de suite ?! Je devrais être heureuse ! Mais je ne le suis qu'à moitié… On frappe à ma porte, quoi encore ?!

« Ma chérie… Il y a un homme ici pour toi, il dit qu'il vient d'une ferme et que tu le laisserais entrer… »

J'ouvre la porte, l'homme entre dans ma chambre sous le regard médusé de ma mère. Je referme la porte sur elle et nous nous asseyons face à face.

« Elles ont fondus n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il en regardant le paquet de glace.

« Je suis venu parce que j'ai quelque chose à te proposer. »

Il est très sérieux. Il semble d'un certain âge, mais néanmoins encore capable de se mouvoir sans difficulté.

« Comme tu peux le voir, je commence à me faire vieux, et je n'ai personne pour reprendre ma ferme »

Ah ? Et Kaijuu ? Comme s'il avait deviné ma question, l'homme répondit :

« Ton ami m'aide beaucoup cela dit, mais sans pouces opposables ni carte d'identité, il n'ira pas loin… »

Hein ? Il me propose quoi là ?

« Je vais être direct, tu t'entends bien avec les animaux, et plus encore avec les plus spéciaux, comme ton ami. Donc, si tu es d'accord, après le lycée je te prendrais comme assistante, et à ma mort tu hériteras de tout. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Ce que j'en pense ? Ce que j'en pense ?! Je suis d'accord ! Ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir vivre avec Kaijuu-kun ! Je pourrais le revoir ! Le visage résolu, je le regarde dans les yeux et hoche la tête. Il sourit, se lève et quitte la pièce. Bien, je n'ai plus qu'à finir le lycée, et nous serons enfin réunis, attends-moi, Kaijuu-kun !

Des années plus tard, je me retrouve face à cette fameuse ferme. J'entends une voix derrière moi :

« Je t'attendais »


End file.
